


We All Crave Something

by LaynaVile



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Kneeling, M/M, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, unconventional therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Based off a smut prompt on Tumblr."It’s sir, understood?"
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	We All Crave Something

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) I received an ask from an anon that said, "20 on the prompt list but instead of sir you can maybe perhaps make it,,,, let's say Dr. Lecter." And who am I to deny this wonderful anon some Hannigram smut?  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> 

Will craved the control, he needed to be told what to do. 

"You need structure, someone to care for you. Submit to me."

When Hannibal suggested Will submit to him, he'd agreed instantly--without thought.

"Yes, sir." Stumbled out of his mouth.

The corners of Hannibal's mouth quirked upwards--the hint of a smile. "Good boy, but you will call me Dr. Lecter."

Will nodded, eyes cast down, " Yes, Dr. Lecter."

\--

Will loved it--submitting to Hannibal, to being told exactly what to do and when to do it--it wasn't always sexual, but even then Will obeyed.

"After our next appointment you will come to my home for dinner."

"I think I'm free then."

"I was not asking."

"Of course, I apologize, Dr. Lecter."

"Good boy, you'll prepare yourself before you come to my office, take a shower and stretch yourself open for me, and then you will use this." Hannibal pulls a fully wrapped package from his desk drawer, he hands in to Will. "Open it."

Will carefully pulls the wrapping away, inside is a anal plug--brand new, purchased specifically with Will in mind. "I'm, uh, I don't think.."

"Speak boy, or not at all." Hannibal's tone is harsh, but not unforgiving.

"I've never used.." he pauses, "Okay, okay, if this is what you want."

"As I was saying, you'll use this so I won't have to waste my time preparing you, what happens after dinner.. well you'll just have to wait."

Before Will leaves, "One more thing, you are not to masturbate at all before then."

Will visibly pales before flushing dark pink, "Yes, whatever you say, Dr. Lecter."

\--

Throughout dinner Will squirms in his seat to the point that Hannibal becomes annoyed, "Kneel, you may eat from the floor."

Will slides out of his chair, knees spread wide, Hannibal picks his half empty plate up and places it on the floor in front of Will, "Eat then take your plate to the sink." He sips his wine, ignoring the food on his own plate, and watches Will eat. His thighs tremble the longer he kneels.

Once the plates are in the sink Hannibal instructs Will to go to his bedroom, undress himself and kneel next to the bed.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal rinses the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher, he goes to the downstairs bathroom, relieves himself and washes his hands, he pulls a spare toothbrush from the drawer and brushes before going up the stairs.

Will is kneeling with his hands behind his back, wrists crossed, knees spread wide, as Hannibal enters the room he sees Will pop up slightly--he'd been resting with his thighs back on his calves, instead of kneeling properly--Hannibal does not feel like punishing him for it this time.

"Good boy, you waited patiently for me, now turn, hands and knees I want to be sure you're using my _gift_."

Will doesn't speak but moves quickly.

The plug is slender and darkly colored--it sticks out amongst Will's creamy, pale skin--Hannibal's mouth floods with saliva at first glance.

He removes his clothes as he crosses the room, "Hmm, good boy, tell me, did it hurt putting it in?"

"No, you taught me well, Dr. Lecter."

"Up, on the bed, on all fours."

Will climbs up wordlessly.

Hannibal steps up to the bed, fingers trail down Will's spine, dip into the cleft of his ass, before sliding between his cheeks touching the base of the plug.

Will inhales sharply when Hannibal tugs on it--not far or hard enough to remove it yet, just enough for Will to _feel_.

Hannibal likes to make Will beg, he slides the plug out far enough that his rim begins to stretch to release the toy, but stops there, he rubs at Will's stretched hole with his other hand.

"Please." Will whines, but Hannibal is not giving in so easily, he thrusts the plug back inside, pressing hard against him.

Will's hips buck forward, "Still. You do not move."

Will nods, head hanging down, "Yes, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal releases the base of the plug, lifts his hand then brings his palm down, spanking Will across both cheeks. He continues the motions until Will shakes, ass red and cock dripping onto the sheets. "Please, sir, please."

Hannibal smacks Will's ass again, this time he knows the pain will likely sting and outweigh the pleasure he's been giving Will. "It's Dr. Lecter, understood?"

Will whimpers, "Yes, Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry."

He climbs onto the bed behind him--kneeling--and pulls the plug from Will, his hole gapes and clenches--trying to close around something solid again. Hannibal grabs the lube, pouring it directly onto Will's hole, he jerks forward again.

"I told you to be still."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter, the lube was cold."

Part of Hannibal wants to apologize to Will, he doesn't. "Suck it up."

Will shivers, "Yes, sir."

Hannibal slides two fingers into Will--not a necessity as Will is already stretched--fingers expertingly finding his prostate, "How many times must we go over this, Will? You do not call me sir, you address me as Dr. Lecter or not at all."

Will whines as Hannibal stimulates his prostate, almost _too_ much. "Yes, Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry, I want to be good for you."

Fingers still inside Will, Hannibal uses his other hand to coat his cock in lube, squeezing at the base for a moment--seeing Will like this always brings Hannibal immense pleasure even before taking him--staving off his impending orgasm, he wipes his hand on the sheet beside him. He pulls his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on them onto Will's lower back instead of the sheet, wanting to mark Will, before gripping his hips tightly, pulling his ass to Hannibal's groin.

He presses his cock head against Will's slick hole, he pushes inside slowly not stopping until he's fully sheathed, Will's ass pressed tightly against his hips. He lets Will adjust for a moment before pulling back out until just the tip is inside of Will before thrusting back in quickly, the pace he sets is quick and brutally hard--he suspects Will will have bruises from Hannibal's hip bones hitting against his ass so harshly.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Lecter, fuck, more, harder." Will moans incoherently.

Hannibal reaches beneath them, fists Will's cock in time with his fast thrusts.

Will spills into Hannibal's palm, it drips onto the sheets, he pulls out of Will roughly, "On your back." Will drops to the mattress--chest against the bed and quickly rolls into his back. Hannibal presents Will with his soiled hand, "Clean up your mess."

Will laps at his cum on Hannibal's fingers, sucking each digit into his mouth until Hannibal's entire hand is clean, yet tacky from Will's saliva.

He grabs Will's hips again, lifting his legs up, one goes over his shoulder the other hooks around his back. He slides back into Will easily and quickly, he _knows_ Will is extremely sensitive now after his orgasm, but Hannibal is not stopping--Will likes it and if he wants to stop Hannibal is certain he will use his safe word, though at no point in the six months they've been doing this has Will ever used it.

"Ah." Will whines and moans, drooling slightly, tears well up in his eyes. "Please, Dr. Lecter." What he's begging for is uncertain, but Hannibal will give him _everything_.

The change in angle causes him to hit Will's prostate with every thrust. Will's whimpers and Hannibal's grunts fill the room, punctuated by the sound of skin on skin. Hannibal's hips still, he pushes in deep, flooding Will with his release. He rides out his orgasm with small thrusts before pulling out, dropping Will's legs and falling down onto the bed next to Will.

At some point in the last six months this had become more of a relationship and not just an abstract form of therapy. Will snuggles up to Hannibal, head on his shoulder, and arm across his chest. "Mm, thank you, Dr. Lecter."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never truly written anything D/S, and I hope I didn't fuck it up--if I did anything wrong with it, please, please call me on it and help correct me.  
> One more thing, I wrote this in like 25 mins as a little break for myself from working on the sequel to They're Hungry For My Skin (Teeth Wide Smiling That They Found Me)


End file.
